parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the Troll Engine 1 - Part 7.
Here is the sixth part of Thomas the Troll Engine 1, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas as Hugo - (Both the main heroes) - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Emily as Hugolina - (Both the main females) - Carol (UK) (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Rut - (Both beautiful) - Julia (Francisca Loquendo V1 +10) * Luke as Rit - (Both small and smart) - Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) * Stephen as Rat - (Rat's voice suits Stephen) - Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) * Mavis as Scylla - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * Narrator: Thomas finally arrived at the airport to ride on a flying machine. * Thomas: Now, if the stakes are high, there's nothing like a fly. * Narrator: Let's watch Thomas fly as we play Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines song. Uh-oh! Thomas has collected a few bags, but is falling down with his flying machine, then crashes himself and his plane onto the ground. Poor Thomas! * Thomas: This is what I call an explosion! Don't be slow. I'm ready to go. * Those magnificent men in their flying machines,they go up tiddly up up, they go down tiddly down down. They enchant all the ladies and steal all the scenes, with their up tiddly up up and their down tiddly down down. Up, down, flying around, looping the loop and defying the ground. They're all frightfully keen, those magnificent men in their flying machines. They can fly upside with their feet in the air, They don’t think of danger, they really don’t care. Newton would think he had made a mistake, To see those young men and the chances they take. Those magnificent men in their flying machines, they go up tiddly up up, they go down tiddly down down. They enchant all the ladies and steal all the scenes, with their up tiddly up up and their down tiddly down down. Up, down, flying around, looping the loop and defying the ground. They're all frightfully keen, those magnificent men in their flying machines. * Thomas: We've made it. Well done! * Narrator: Up in the cave... * Emily: Hurry up, Thomas. You've got to get us out of here. * Mavis: You will never get free! Thomas can't beat me, can he?! No way! He's not strong enough to defeat me! Let's see if he can try and get back his three children and wife. * (Mavis cackles) * Emily: Help us, Thomas. Help us! * Thomas: I think this could be dangerous. Hello? Is anybody there? * (Thomas runs up the stairs, pulls the right rope, sends Mavis flying out of her cave, and frees Emily and her kids at last) * Emily: Hooray! We've free! * (Thomas, Emily, Tillie, Luke, and Stephen run out of Mavis's scrapyard cave, and escape back to their sheds to keep warm) * Thomas: I'll tell how many dangers I've overcome on my journey. First, I picked up some freight cars, went through the forest, dodged some traps, surfed across a river, swam underwater, used a push pumper to pass any other trains, skateboarded down the mountain, climbed a mountain, flew in a plane, and managed to save you all by stopping Mavis and sending her out of her cave. Yep! Your dad's a real hero. And if that wasn't enough, that's all, folks! Footage * Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) * Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) * Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) * Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and the Missing Christmas (George Carlin) * Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) * The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) * A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) * Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) * Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines * The Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Little Engine That Could (1991) Category:UbiSoftFan94